The subject invention relates to connectors used in electronic circuitry. More particularly, the subject invention relates to coupling or contact devices that may be used as adapters, probes, terminals, spacers between printed circuit boards and the like. Generally, known devices receive wire ends and/or component leads, for maintaining electrical contact in electronic circuits, and are attached thereto by various methods such as crimping, wrapping, or soldering. A typical example of the use of such devices is in breadboard circuitry in which connections are sometimes made by inserting wire ends and component leads into isolated or bussed strip contacts. Because of variations in diameter and strength of different wires and leads, it is often necessary to attach adapters having the desired size to the ends of the wires or leads.
Heretofore known devices are generally machined parts adapted to be attached to the ends of wires or leads. In addition to crimping, wrapping, or soldering, other methods of attaching the coupling devices include female spring contacts, tapered hole receptacles, and spring loaded ball devices. Other attachment means such as providing the device with an internal thread have been impractical because of the very small size of the devices, and the difficulty in machining a thread therein. In practice, known devices employing the above attachment means, have several shortcomings. For one thing, all the known devices are relatively expensive to manufacture because of the machining costs. Although attempts have been made to stamp components, die costs are high. Moreover, performance of the devices is often limited, and required changes in tooling is expensive. Some known devices are difficult to use, or, as with the devices which are attached by crimping, wrapping, or soldering, require the use of tools to make the proper connection. Other devices will not accept a range of wire sizes or do not hold securely.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a coupling or contact device for electronic circuitry which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a coupling or contact device for electronic circuitry having the above characteristics which is adapted to receive a range of wire sizes.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a coupling or contact device for electronic circuitry having the above characteristics without the use of tools.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a coupling or contact device for electronic circuitry having the above characteristics which may be easily uncoupled.